


Shades of Gray

by Audax



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, No Alpha Pack, Reality Bending, Swearing, reaper stiles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-27
Updated: 2013-06-27
Packaged: 2017-12-16 09:07:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/860392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Audax/pseuds/Audax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're not human. You're not human. You're not human. Those words rang in his head as he stared into emotionless blue eyes. Not human? Was this dude serious? “I think you've got the wrong guy.”</p>
<p>“No. I'm quite sure I'm talking to Genim Stilinski, son of John Stilinski and Marie Stilinski nee Evans.”</p>
<p>“How do you know my parents' name? Hell, how do you know my name?”</p>
<p>“I told you, Stiles. We're not human. Or at least, I'm not. We don't have a word for what you are. In fact, things like you shouldn't exist.” The man looked at his watch before sighing. “We're running out of time, Stiles. Choose now. The world you should have joined since your birth, or the sweet bliss of ignorance to your true power? Clock's ticking.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shades of Gray

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what I'm writing, and I apologize for any mistakes in here. Enjoy!

Stiles stared into his delicious cup of OJ as people in Linda's Diner chatted with each other warmly. He was a loner. Like, a total don't-talk-to-me-I'm-filled-with-angst loner that looks depressed and angry at the same time. He could probably rival Derek with how he looked right now. Derek would win though, he had the death glare thingy. But that's what happens when your best friend ditches you for a girl he hasn't known as long as you, Stiles thought as he sipped his drink. It turns you into a miniature Derek Hale complete with an antisocial personality and expressive eyebrows.

Scott didn't even tell him he was going to be with Allison instead of hanging out with him. Stiles sighed. He should have expected it from Scott though. They were going through that stage in their relationship where they need to be with each other constantly or at least know where the other is. He rolled his eyes. It was disgustingly romantic, and Stile wasn't describing it like that because he didn't have someone to cuddle with. Scott and Allison could easily be the Romeo and Juliet of Beacon Hills.

“Do you mind if I sit here?”

Stiles jumped at the low voice before turning to lock eyes with a man. Stiles wasn't exactly short, but this guy was a giant! He wasn't lean like him, but the man was definitely packing muscles under his black coat and dark clothes. The man was also a bit paler than him, and his blue eyes were accented by his dark hair. Overall, the stranger wasn't average looking at all.

It took a second for Stiles to realize he was staring at the guy longer than what was considered normal. “Of course not! Go ahead and sit yourself down!” Stiles nearly winced at how enthusiastic he sounded. Oh God, he was acting like a creeper. This is why he shouldn't be left alone with people lest he creep them out to the extreme. Oh no! He was turning into Peter! He didn't want to be a freaky psycho zombie werewolf!

“Thanks.” The man said cheerfully before leaning in closer to Stiles. “I believe we have some business to discuss.”

Suddenly everything was silent. Stiles' eyes widened when he saw what happened. Everyone stopped. There wasn't a single person other than him and the stranger breathing. They were still in the diner, but it was like time froze everyone but them. He noticed a waitress with a pitcher of orange juice slipping from her fingers and her face was contorted into an expression of horror. Stiles looked back at the man who had an eerie smile on his face.

“What business?” Stiles said without stuttering. He mentally slapped himself. He should have gone for his phone and called Derek or Scott. This was dangerous and he was just 146 pounds of pale skin and fragile bones. He was so screwed...

The man laughed and shook his head. “You're hilarious, you know that? Anyways, you're not human. Never was and never will be.”

You're not human. You're not human. You're not human. Those words rang in his head as he stared into emotionless blue eyes. Not human? Was this dude serious? “I think you've got the wrong guy.”

“No. I'm quite sure I'm talking to Genim Stilinski, son of John Stilinski and Marie Stilinski nee Evans.”

“How do you know my parents' name!? Hell, how do you know my name!?”

“I told you, Stiles. We're not human. Or at least, I'm not. We don't have a word for what you are. In fact, things like you shouldn't exist.” The man looked at his watch before sighing. “We're running out of time, Stiles. Choose now. The world you should have joined since your birth, or the sweet bliss of ignorance to your true power? Clock's ticking.”

Stiles had no idea what to say. Did he want to stay normal? No. The answer for that was simple. Hell no. He was sick of being labeled defenseless by everyone just because he didn't have a crazy family of hunters or a set of gross looking claws. This was something entirely him. This had nothing to do with werewolves or Beacon Hills at all. This had to do with him personally. This had to do with his fear of being powerless and too weak to save himself or anyone else.

“I choose the other world.” 

“Great,” the supernatural creature chirped, “I'm Nathaniel, and I'm so old I could be called ancient.”

That hit Stiles like a sack of bricks. “How the hell can you be so old?” He blurted out before he could stop himself. Fuck, why did he have to be born without a brain to mouth filer? Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. His cheeks flushed red in embarrassment and he just wanted to run out of the diner.

Nathaniel only laughed. “I'm immortal, just like you are now.”

Before Stiles could say anything, Nathaniel held up at finger to hush him. He stayed quiet and stared curiously at the older man. “Listen carefully because I'll only explain this once.” Stiles nodded. “We're Grim Reapers for Death. This means we collect souls to bring back to our master, and we guide those who are lost back into the light. We are unable to reproduce, age, die, or reveal our identities as Reapers.”

Stiles stared at Nathaniel. “So, I can't die?”

Nathaniel shook his head. “Not exactly. There's only one way to kill a Reaper, Stiles. It's incredibly agonizing, and it's not something Death takes lightly. Whoever commits such a crime is immediately eradicated from the mortal realm.”

Stiles felt his stomach knot itself from anxiety. “How is that possible? Couldn't Death just bring them back?”

“Yes, Death could bring them back. That is, if there is a soul left to revive. To kill a Reaper, you have rip their soul out of their body and destroy it. If you do that, the Reaper will cease to exist. They won't go back to Death or even linger as spirits. They will no longer be.”

Stiles felt fear niggle at the back of his mind, and he felt his breathing quicken. The room suddenly began to feel too crowded. He felt too hot. Sweat started to gather at the corner of his brow and he wiped them off harshly. “That's....” What do you say to that? Terrible? Sucky? Not fun? 

“Yeah.” Nathaniel said understanding what Stiles was trying to say. “Luckily for us, non-Reaper folk don't know about this. If one of us did tell someone or something, they and whoever was told would be killed. Death takes the safety of its helpers seriously.”

It was awkwardly silent before Nathaniel grinned. “But you do get some cool powers!”

He perked up at the idea that not everything about being a Reaper was gloomy. “What kind of powers?” Stiles asked curiously.

“Well, you get to bend reality a bit. Think of the mortal realm like a rubber band. You can't make it change completely, but you can twist it into a new shape for a little while. That's why most Reapers are able to manipulate the elements or mortals. An example would be me. I can be violent and vicious when I want, but I mostly remain composed and happy. Water is the element that fits me best, and I can manipulate the sight of mortals. I can make them see what I want them to see. Of course, not all abilities have to do with mortals. Some can use the mortal realm like teleportation or create force fields out of the energy around them.”

Stiles knew his eyes were probably bulging out of his head. “Are you serious? That is awesome! What can I do?” Holy crap! He could totally do something amazing now! Take that werewolves, he so much cooler than you guys right now. Stiles felt glee burst into his chest and he almost felt like dancing. Emphasis on the almost.

Nathaniel chuckled. “I don't know. That's something you have to find out for yourself. Now that you're a Reaper, there are a couple things you have to do. Kind of like a job, if you want to think of it that way. You have to defeat tainted souls and guide lost ones. You're able to see memories of souls that linger. That should help you with guiding souls that still remain due to unfinished business. You can also sense when death is approaching someone, but you can't sense who's going to die. We aren't allowed to interfere with Death.”

Stiles nodded. “Okay, I got it. I'm an immortal Grim Reaper with superpowers and the ability to fuck with reality. Awesome! I have to track down and fight the baddies while helping the good souls like a superhero. Wait, there's one thing we're missing. Earlier you said I wasn't supposed to exist. Why is that?”

He stared into Nathaniel's unusual eyes and the Reaper avoided his gaze. “I'm sorry, kiddo. I'm not allowed to tell you that. Maybe someday.”

Nathaniel slid out of the booth and stood up. “Shit, I have a job to do. I'll talk to you later. Don't worry about your duties as a Reaper yet, you're still an untrained newbie so I'm taking your assignments until you can.” Nathaniel winked at him before slipping on some combat gloves and cracking his knuckles. “Don't get into any trouble.”

The man vanished and the entire diner exploded back into movement. The waitress shrieked as the pitcher of orange juice finally hit the ground and shattered. The couple in the booth in front of him finally brushed lips, and the little girl behind him finally opened her mouth to take a bite of her chocolate chip pancakes.

Stiles rubbed his temples as he felt the beginnings of a headache attack him. He sighed before resting his head on the cool table. There was no way he was going to be sleeping tonight. He was a freaking Grim Reaper! That was badass. Like, so badass that it beat Derek and his pack of leather obsessed teenagers with more baggage than an airport. Stiles laughed at that. That was great, he should definitely save it for later when Derek was being especially sour.

He could imagine the werewolf snarling at him and threatening to rip his throat out...with his teeth. Stiles rolled his eyes. As if, he had Death on his side. So unless the Argents knew about Reapers, Stiles was safe from everything in Beacon Hills. His phone vibrated in his pocket and Stiles whipped it out.

[Hey bro, I'm with Alli. She's having nightmares again. I'll hang out with you another day. I promise. -Scott]

Stiles quickly typed a reply.

[Sure. -Stiles]

[Thanks, dude. You're the best! :) -Scott]

Stiles put his phone back in his pocket before sighing. Allison. Allison. Allison. He knew it wasn't Allison's fault that Scott had been drifting further and further away from him. But it felt good to blame someone else. Scott had stuck with him since that day in Kindergarten when he was being teased by the other kids for his buzz cut that he got when his mother was ill. And now that Scott was gone, Stiles felt hollow. His best friend was leaving him behind, and Stiles wasn't sure what hurt more.

The fact that Scott was going to abandon him, or that the werewolf had no clue that he was killing Stiles slowly by doing so.

**Author's Note:**

> So that's it. I can't write long chapters, so excuse me. Anyways, I won't be able to update for a week. Please let me know if you like this or find it interesting so I'll know not to trash this. :)


End file.
